Garrett
Name: Garrett Age: 18 Race: Breton/Imperial Gender: Male Height: 5'11ft Birthsign: The Lady Appearance: In plain clothes http://i1137.photobu...04-11_00005.jpg , http://i1137.photobu...04-11_00004.jpg In Guard Armor http://i1137.photobu...04-11_00014.jpg Class (what would you describe your character as?): Journeyman Swordsman Skills and known spells (if any): Minor Healer, very basic smithing and alchemy, has some knowledge of using a sword and a shield, as well as light-armor. Although his inexperience greatly limits his talents. Has some knowlegde of fighting with and without a weapon, due to his martial arts training when he was younger. Clothing / armor:Weapons: Reglar clothing for the moment (See picture above), though with time things may improve. Miscellaneous items: Amulet of the Nine, http://static.skyrim...-1326958635.jpg Personality: Introverted,Scholarly, Nine Divines Devotee Major flaw: Inexperianced, Though he understands the basics of many skills, such as Combat, Smithing, Alchemy and Restoration Magic, he can be considered no more than a beginner in all of them, though His swordsmanship is better than his other skills. Background: It is unkown exactly where Garrett was born. The Great war caused a flood of Refugees who his parents most likely included who migrated all around Northern Regions of Cyrodil, South Western Skyrim and Eastern Hammerfell. His parents were most likely killed by the Bandits who would often raid the Groups of Refugees,Or Possibly even the Forsworn, he grew up almost as a stray being fed by the other refugees but not exactly adopted in a permanent sense, as the refugee group parted as people found more permanent enclosings, Someone dropped the young kid off in Markarth where he was soon Taken in by an Elderly Priest of Talos. He grew up in the City doing random tasks for Gold, and became known as a little errand boy in the City, The priest never asked for any money from the child but he would often place much of it in the Donation bin and also Bought thing to offer too Talos. The Boy learned spirtual instruction frome the priest and he encouraged others in the town to do the same, He took notes from the Court Wizard Calcelmo, Learned a Bit of smithing from Ghorza gra-Bagol,a bit of Alchemy from Bothela. He learned about Arkay from Verulus in the Hall of the dead and Studied in the Temple of Dibella, As an adolescant he was attracted to many of the Women in the city(namely Hroki) but never got up the nerve to pursue any type of romantic relationship. He grew greatly interested in the martial arts and learned a bit from Yngvar the Singer, Argis the Bulwark and Vorstag. In recent Years with the Tensions rising in Skyrim, The Old priest was Arrested by the Aldmeri Dominion for Refusing to stop his "Heresy" of Preaching on Talo's Divinity. When Garrett found out about this he Ran to the Jarl Demanding action, the Jarl said that his hand were tied, Enraged Garrett confronted the Thalmor, Drew his Sword and Demanded the priest released the Thalmor struck the sword out of his hand as electrocuted him to the Floor, the Markarth guards then arrested him, On his way to Cidhna Mine He broke free of the guards and ran out of the city. He had to get as far away as possible.